The washer game with an upright tube relates generally to games and more specifically to throwing games involving a target at a distance.
People play games for entertainment and to develop coordination. Games have rules and usually scoring to measure skill. As coordination develops, skills and scores generally improve. At machine shops, auto shops, and hardware stores, washers accumulated often. Workers and customers would toss spare washers occasionally. In the last thirty years, a game developed in throwing washers at a distant target for score akin to horseshoes thrown at picnics.
Traditionally, washer games have two spaced apart scoring boxes that receive tossed washers. The prior art boxes are typically manufactured from wood, metal, plastic and other materials in a square form with an open top. The square boxes received washers from all directions and permitted scoring of washers along a diagonal of the box similar to along the longitudinal and lateral axes of the box. The structure of the box allowed scoring at greater distances but perhaps at lesser skill. Further limitations of the prior art included scoring for only washers within the box, not precisely at the center and few features to reduce rebounding of the washers as they contacted the scoring box. This prior art limitation sometimes allowed well tossed washers to bounce out of the scoring box, thereby heightening the skill required at the game beyond mere throwing accuracy. Players would have to account for the spin and angle of impact of the washer with the box. The prior art had little recognition for a perfect center ringer toss.
Presently, people throw washers outdoors and indoors upon surfaces resistant to chipping, like concrete. The outdoor surfaces absorb impact of washers as in earth or people tolerate damage as in wooden surfaces or concrete. With washers thrown between targets, or boxes, the area proximate to the target sustains the impact from the washers. When used indoors, surfaces limit the play of the washer game to those surfaces deemed chip resistant. A target of sufficient area would protect an indoor surface while still allowing competitive scoring of games.